


Untitled

by jayisokayy, lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean's son Misha gets a boyfriend. The couple along with their youngest, Jensen, then try to split Victor and Misha up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Do you know the plan, Jenny?" Misha asked his ten year old brother. Jensen have him a thumbs up and then looked at him sideways.  
"I still get paid for this, don't I?" Misha rolled his eyes and handed Jensen ten dollars.  
"Now remember if Dean or Cas ask, you have no idea who Victor is, right?" Jensen crossed his fingers over his heart in an 'x'. Misha shushed him upon hearing the Impala pull into the driveway and pushed Jensen into the hallway.  
"Jenny! Mish! We're home!" Dean called. Jensen waved pathetically,  
"Hi dad." He said quietly. 

"Hey," Dean's eyes flew to Jensen's hand. "What's that?"  
"N-nothing," Jensen stuttered as he discreetly shoved the ten dollar bill in his pocket.  
"How was your day?" Cas asked, clearly not as interested in his suspicious son as his husband was. Jensen gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.  
"Don't lie, Jen," Dean folded his arms. "You're awful at it. How was your day, really?"

"N-nothing happened! Misha for sure does not have Victor Collins from school in the garage right now!" Jensen slapped a hand over his mouth, "Please don't tell him I said that!"  
"Out of the way, Jen." Dean said, picking up the kid and handing him to Castiel, who gave Dean a look.   
"Come on, Dean. Don't you remember when we were younger? Misha's probably doing the same thing."  
Dean rolled his eyes and pecked Cas' lips, muttering a small, "That's what I'm afraid of," before calling for Misha.  
"Shit!" Misha whispered, pushing Victor into a closet before Dean could push open the door with a stubborn, "Misha!"  
"Heyyyy dad!" He said with an awkward smile, "What's the down low?"

"Where is he?" Dean asked, stepping into the garage.  
"What are you talking about?" Misha chuckled, keeping his eyes fixed on Dean.  
"Don't make me ask again," Dean stepped closer. Misha sucked in a breath before his eyes darted to the closet door. His face fell as Dean gave him a winning smirk and walked towards the door.  
"Curse your lie detention skills," Misha blurted out as the closet door flew open. "Jenny, I want my money back!"

Jensen rushed in, "I'm sorry Misha! He just found out and I didn't even tell him he just knew!" He ranted   
"Hello sir," Victor said with a chuckle, "I know how this must look, me comin' out of your closet and all but Mish and I, we're just good friends!"   
"Save it, Victor." Misha said, looking up at Dean, "Dad, I am a raging bisexual."  
"Misha-" Victor started, but he was interrupted by Castiel walking in and wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.  
"Dean," he said fondly, "I do so hope you haven't scared off our dear son's boy toy." Dean scoffed,  
"You mean fuck toy?" He muttered under his breath.  
"You have two dads?" Victor asked softly. Misha rolled his eyes.  
"I know. It gets annoying."

"Really? You hid him in a closet?" Dean asked.  
"I understand the irony, but it's just a coincidence," Misha said with an awkward smile.  
"If I may, I would like to say-" Victor was cut off by the rather venomous look Dean gave him.  
"Victor, go," Dean pointed towards the door.  
"Victor, stay," Cas told him. Dean looked like he was going to object, but Cas wrapped an arm around his waist. "This wasn't the best way for us to meet, so how about dinner?"

Misha groaned, "But dadddd!" He whined.  
"But nothing, Misha. If your father wants to meet, Victor, don't be rude." Dean said with a smile. Victor blushed.  
"Mish," Victor said quietly, "I don't thick your dads will, like, get us-"  
Misha cut him off with a wave of his hand, "No," he smiled innocently at Dean and Castiel, "If it's what my dads want." Dean chuckled and let an arm dangle of his shoulder.  
"Atta boy, Mish." Castiel laughed and put an arm over Victor's shoulders, "Ya'know, me and Dean figured we'd have a queer one. We just always figured it'd be our youngest, Jensen."  
Jensen made an offended noise, "I'm not the gay one!" He squeaked.  
Misha giggled, "You spend a lot of time with Jaredddd."   
Jensen blushed, "Me and Jar are just friends, kay?"

"Right," Misha laughed.  
"Leave Jensen alone," Dean clapped his shoulder. Jensen gave him a thankful smile. "Let him come out when he's ready."  
"I'm out of here," Jensen raised his hands and backed out of the garage.  
"Dinner's at seven, don't be late," Dean told them before following Jensen out.  
"Uh," Cas gave Victor an uncomfortable smile. "Don't forget protection." Victor stammered and looked like he wished the floor would suck him up. Cas high fived them both before leaving.  
"He looks just like you, Mish, it's creepy," Victor ran a hand through his hair. Misha wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"If you have a thing for my dad, we're over," he smiled. Victor gave him a dirty look and Misha laughed before pecking his lips. "Come on, let's get ready. Seven is around the corner."

"So what do you think of Misha's boyfriend?" Dean asked Castiel once they were out of earshot of the children.  
"I think that he seems a little too awkward to be a Winchester-Novak." Castiel said with a small laugh, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean gave a low chuckle.  
"Is that so, my blushing bride?" Dean asked, to which Cas blushed. The older of the two gave a small, "Shut up," before kissing his husband gently, which may have led to making out against the wall.  
"Hey d-" Jensen screeched, breaking the couple apart with a laugh, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
Dean laughed softly, "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"  
Castiel gave him a look, "Yes honey, what's the problem?"  
Jensen smiled evilly, "I have a plan to ruin Misha and Victor's date."

"He truly is your son," Cas mumbled as they broke apart.  
"What's your plan?" Dean asked, raising a brow at Jensen.  
"It's not quite finished yet," Jensen folded his arms. "Misha said that Victor was allergic to peanuts, so-"  
"We're not putting the kid in the hospital, we'll get sued," Dean crouched down so he was eye level with his son. "We have to think less permanent. How good are you at embarrassing people?"

Jensen shook his head slowly, a blush rising to his already rosy cheeks, "Not all that good. I actually got an award at school for person least likely to lie. I was real proud 'til Misha told me that all person least likely to lie meant was that I suck balls at lying," he smiled innocently, "Misha's words, not mine."  
Dean turned to Castiel, "And it's at times like these when he really is your son." He turned back to Jensen and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Jenny, listen, here's what I want you to do."  
After discussing the rather diabolical plan between the three of them, they all gathered at the table like nothing had happened, and were chattering about Jensen's fourth grade classes when Victor and Misha walked in arm in arm and giggling.

"Hey, sit down," Dean smiled, gesturing to a seat. "I cooked for you guys. Spaghetti, it's Misha's favorite."  
"Great, thanks Dad," Misha said softly as he sat down. Victor stood next to him rigidly and Misha pulled him into a chair. Victor gave them all nervous smiles before picking up his water glass and taking a long sip.  
"Dad," Jensen asked after a moment of silence, looking up at Dean with a questioning look. "Are Misha and Victor having the sex?" Victor nearly choked to death on his spaghetti and Misha buried his head in his hands.  
"Jen, you are so stupid," Misha grumbled. "Having the sex? What are you, seven?" Dean gave Jensen a look that told him that this was going to be harder than they all anticipated.

"Nuh uh! I'm a whole ten years old!" Jensen yelled defensively. Misha laughed and ruffled up his hair.  
"Course you are, sport. And no, me and Victor haven't had sex yet. We want it to a be special," he shot a pointed look to his fathers, "and not in my parent's garage?"  
"Wow," Dean said softly, "That's actually, um, very grown up of you, Mish." He said quietly.  
Jensen scoffed, "I don't believe it! I bet Misha's a total power bottom, he just won't admit it."  
"No!" Misha said, his voice going higher in defense, "I'll have you know that I'm a top!"   
"Ah ha!" Jensen yelled, leaping out of his seat, "So you two are having sex!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"BOYS!" Dean yelled, "Stop it!"

Jensen sat down and stabbed his spaghetti with a sour look.  
"Well," Cas, who had been quiet since this whole dinner fiasco started, commented, "I for one am not surprised."  
"Where are you going with this, dad?" Misha asked slowly.  
"Victor is rather scrawny, he would be the typical bottom," Cas explained. Dean gave him a pointed look and he innocently spun his spaghetti on his fork.  
"How did you guys meet?" Dean asked.  
"Now that is a funny story," Misha laughed. "Vicky here was sitting in the library and I went to go talk to him and asked 'is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' And this little piece of shit pulls a banana out of his pocket, peels it, and says 'both' before eating it as if nothing happened. It was love at first sight." The whole table burst into hysterics at that like the classy family that they were.  
"I don't get it," Jensen piped as the laughter died down.

"It means his dick w-"  
"Misha," Castiel said, giving him a look that told him to knock it off.  
"What!" Misha said innocently, "I thought that he deserved to know!"   
Victor blushed as red as a tomato, "Well I, for one, do not want to talk about my dick in front of the ten year old."  
Dean stifled a laugh and Misha raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Classy, Vic. Real classy."  
"Misha, how does gay sex work?" Jensen asked innocently, still out to defeat his brother and ruin his love life. Misha opened his mouth to answer when Dean silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
"You'll find out one day, Jenny." He said quietly, to which Jensen huffed.  
"I'm not gay!"   
"Tell that to Jared Padaleki." Misha said pointedly.   
"I am not gay for Jared Padaleki!" Jensen said once again.  
"Good on you, sport. Come out in your own time." Victor said with a smile.  
"For fuck's sake." Jensen muttered. 

"What did you-" Cas asked but Dean cut him off.  
"Let him be," Dean laughed before pecking his husband's cheek. Cas rolled his eyes before finishing his spaghetti.  
"If you're done, Vic and I are just gonna go and..."  
"Have the sex?" Jensen asked with a slight smirk.   
"Maybe," Misha picked up a handful of spaghetti and dropped it on his brother's head.   
"Mish!"  
"Run off to your Sasquatch boyfriend, okay?" Misha smiled before grabbing Victor's hand and walking off.


End file.
